


Heaven's on Fire

by DracoPendragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Panty Kink, Sex in a Car, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoPendragon/pseuds/DracoPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AKA 'The time that Sam Winchester had sex in his brother's Impala with Gabriel the archangel.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven's on Fire

Cas and Dean had been driving to a nearby town to investigate a possible case. The journey had gone okay – Dean singing along to Metallica while Cas read up on the death – until Castiel reached over to the vacant seat and pulled out a pair of black lace panties from between the Impala’s upholstery. ‘Dean, why are these in the Impala?’

Dean glanced in the rear view mirror and shrugged. ‘I have no idea, I swear. I’ve never seen them before in my life.’

Castiel inspected them closely, squinting as he eyed up the sheer fabric. ‘There appears to be a name stitched into them,’ he said. ‘Oh. Dean, why would Sam be wearing lace undergarments?’

The Impala swerved violently as Dean pulled it into park on the edge of the road. He turned to look back at Cas. ‘Did you say those were Sam’s?’

Castiel nodded gravely and showed Dean the evidence. There, on the back of the underwear, was stitched **‘Sam Winchester – property of the archangel Gabriel.’**

Dean swore. ‘Hang on a minute. Those two did the horizontal tango… in baby?’

‘Dean, I don’t understand that reference. They were dancing? Sideways? In your car?’ Cas squinted at him, lace fabric still in his hand.

The hunter sighed, running a hand over his face before replying. ‘No, Cas, they were having sex. In my baby.’

‘But the Impala isn’t a child, Dean, it—’

‘She.’

‘—She isn’t alive.’

Dean patted the car’s roof gently through the window whilst murmuring, ‘Don’t worry baby, he's being ignorant.’ He turned to the passenger. ‘Now go and zap Sam here so I can chew his ass on this.’

Castiel disappeared and then reappeared in the car two minutes later, an annoyed-looking Sam in the back seat next to him.

‘Dean, why did Cas have to vamoose me here? And no moose jokes,’ he added when he saw the look on Dean’s face.

‘Sam Winchester, did you and Gabriel have sex in the Impala last night?’ Dean asked in a voice that sounded like he was a judge at a court of law.

‘What? No,’ came the scoffed reply.

‘Oh really?’ he held out the lace panties. ‘Offending article number one. They have your name on them, Sam.’

Sam snatched them out of his brother’s grip and quickly stuffed them into the pocket of his jeans. ‘Dean, I don’t know where you got them, but I’ve never seen them before.’

‘Cas found them. In the backseat. Care to explain how they got there?’

-

The brothers and Cas had finished up on a case, and decided to celebrate, i.e. get drunk. They’d gone to the bar, had a few drinks, and eventually Sam had gotten fed up of the obvious sexual tension brewing between Cas and Dean, and had left for the hotel, taking the Impala with him, seeing as how he had only had a couple drinks. He was sure that Cas could just teleport Dean to their room when they decided to leave.

He was driving down a deserted highway (Dean had insisted they go out of town because they had “better alcohol”) when a loud voice from the back seat said, ‘Hey there, Samsquatch.’

Sam pulled the car into park at the nearest layby just ahead of him so that he wouldn’t have to focus on driving. ‘Gabriel?’ he said, looking in the rear view mirror at the person in the back seat who was eating a chocolate bar. ‘What are you doing here?’

‘I came to say goodbye,’ replied the archangel. ‘I’m leaving before you and your brother can mess up my life even more than you already have done.’

‘But we need you,’ Sam blurted out. ‘You can't just leave us. Maybe you could get your brothers to stop this?’

Gabriel laughed bitterly. ‘Yeah, like that’s going to happen. You think I haven’t already tried that before, the other times this happened?’ He looked down. ‘I’m going, Sam. And no one can stop that.’

Sam got out of the driver’s seat and left the car before pulling open the back door and getting in beside the angel. Gabriel held out the half-eaten chocolate bar. Sam shook his head. ‘No thanks.’

‘More for me,’ Gabriel shrugged as he took another bite of the snack.

‘So you came to say goodbye?’

Gabriel nodded his head and swallowed. ‘Yeah. Didn’t want to bounce on you without letting you know the grand plan, you know?’

Sam nodded in understanding. ‘Well Cas and Dean are at a bar somewhere, drunk out of their minds. So it’s just me here.’

‘Have they got together yet?’

‘No, I don’t think so,’ Sam said. ‘It doesn’t seem to be that way.’

‘Sheesh, when are they gonna see what’s right in front of them?’ Gabriel sighed.

‘I think they’re so in love that they haven’t even realised it yet,’ Sam explained, looking at Gabriel.

Gabriel looked back at him and smiled. ‘Yeah, probably.’

They maintained eye contact until eventually Gabriel looked away. ‘I should get going now, I think.’

‘Wait!’ Sam said, a little too loudly. ‘Do you have to go right away?’

Gabriel looked around. ‘I suppose I could stay a little while longer,’ he reasoned.

‘Thanks.’

‘No problem.’ Sam twisted his hands on his lap. Gabriel noticed. ‘You alright?’

‘Yeah,’ Sam replied, nodding. ‘I just… I wanted to say thank you. I know you were trying to help and you did the best you could in the interest of your own self-preservation.’

‘It’s no problem. Sorry I was a bit of an ass when we first met.’

‘It’s fine. We probably deserved it.’

‘You don’t deserve anything you're going through, Sam,’ Gabriel whispered.

‘You… you really think that?’ Sam asked, voice quiet to match the archangel’s.

Gabriel nodded. ‘Yeah.’

Sam smiled goofily. ‘Aaw, that’s sweet of you.’

‘How drunk are you?’

‘I’m sober enough to drive.’

‘Yeah, sure thing, Moose,’ replied Gabriel sarcastically as he placed his fingers on Sam's forehead. The small fuzz cleared from Sam's mind.

‘Did you just detoxify me?’

‘Yup, basically. You’re welcome.’

‘Erm… thanks?’ He looked out of the window and wondered where his brother was. ‘So where will you go?’

‘Can't say, otherwise you’ll just come and find me. Which is exactly what I don’t want,’ Gabriel replied.

‘But how will I know how to get you back after we finish this?’

‘You want me back?’

‘Yeah,’ Sam said lowly, ‘I suppose.’

‘It just wouldn’t be the same without me, would it?’ Gabriel smirked. He was touched that Sam cared; not many people did these days.

‘Well you’re family, right? Cas is your brother, and he’s slowly becoming part of our family.’

‘That would be hurried on a lot more if he and Dean just figured they were in love with each other,’ Gabriel pointed out.

‘Yeah,’ Sam agreed.

‘Pray to me and I’ll find you.’

Sam nodded as he turned to look at the archangel, who had shifted closer to him while they’d been talking. They looked at each other again, eye contact never faltering as Sam shuffled closer so they were pressed against each other.

Gabriel looked at him sternly. ‘Sam, nothing you say or do is going to change my mind about this.’

‘I know,’ replied the Winchester. He placed one hand on Gabriel's arm and adjusted the angel so they were sat facing each other. Sam slid his hand down Gabriel's arm to take hold of his hand and rest it on the joint where their knees touched.

‘I wish things could have been different,’ Gabriel said, looking down to where their intertwined hands were.

‘Yeah,’ Sam said quietly. ‘Me too.’ He wondered what Dean would think about the situation and started chuckling. Gabriel looked at him, brow furrowed in confusion.

‘What, halfway through a heartfelt goodbye worthy of an Oscar and you start giggling?’

‘I was just thinking about how Dean would react to all this,’ Sam explained.

‘He’d probably throw up,’ Gabriel said. ‘Or stare at Cas.’

‘Probably,’ Sam agreed.

They looked at each other again and started laughing. On impulse, Gabriel leaned forward until their lips were touching.

He drew back quickly as Sam tensed up. ‘Sorry,’ he said, looking away.

‘No, it’s-it’s fine,’ Sam assured him.

‘Been wanting to do that for a while now, if I’m completely honest with you. Figured I should do it now, seeing as how this could be my last chance to see you for a while.’ Sam nodded in understanding. Gabriel looked at him in concern. ‘Everything alright?’

‘Yeah,’ Sam said, nodding his head again. ‘Just wasn’t expecting that to happen.’

‘But you didn’t mind?’

‘No, I didn’t mind,’ Sam said truthfully.

‘Would you mind if I did it again?’

Sam shook his head.

Gabriel smiled. ‘Good. May I kiss you again?’

Sam leaned forward so that they were kissing once more. He took hold of Gabriel's face with both of his hands and pulled the archangel closer. Gabriel moved so that he was sat on Sam's lap, his hands slowly beginning to undo the buttons on Sam's plaid shirt.

‘Gabe, I-’ Sam said, moving his hands to grab a hold of the smaller ones at his chest.

‘What? Too fast?’ Gabriel asked.

‘No, it’s fine,’ Sam assured him. ‘Just that Dean would kill me if he found out I had sex in the Impala. Especially with you.’

Gabriel waggled his eyebrows. ‘That’s one of the pros of being an archangel,’ he said. ‘Extra thorough clean-up of any spillages.’

Sam huffed a laugh. ‘Alright then.’

‘This needs some mood music,’ Gabriel said suddenly.

He snapped his fingers and the radio started playing ‘Heaven’s on Fire’ by KISS. Sam groaned.

‘What? It’s a good song.’

‘Sure,’ Sam said sarcastically as he pulled Gabriel in for another heated kiss. Gabriel snapped his fingers and then he was disrobed completely. Sam was naked too, but for the pair of black satin panties he was suddenly wearing.

‘Gabe, what the hell?’

‘Just satisfying my curiosity,’ Gabriel replied as he moved down to nudge at the steadily growing bulge beneath the underwear.

‘You’ve imagined me in silk panties?’ Sam said, voice strained as the archangel began to delicately kiss his thighs.

Gabriel hummed in assent, lips pressed against the hunter’s sensitive skin, and Sam exhaled a moan. His cock was fully erect, straining against the silken fabric containing it. Gabriel shifted upwards so he was able to better mouth at the outline of it through the panties, looking up at Sam as he did so.

Sam watched as the archangel slowly pulled the panties down and took the tip of Sam's erection in his mouth before slowly taking in the rest of the length. The Winchester made incoherent noises of pleasure and shut his eyes as Gabriel worked his cock.

_“You could bring the devil to his knees…”_

‘Wait,’ Sam breathed out.

Gabriel stopped moving his mouth and looked up at Sam before pulling up with a ‘pop’ like a suction cup. ‘What?’

‘Was this song talking about the devil?’

‘Not the devil literally, I doubt they even know what my brother’s actually like.’

‘Is that why you chose it?’ Sam asked.

‘No,’ replied Gabriel as he made a fist around the bottom of Sam's dick and slowly started moving it up and down. ‘Alright, maybe.’

‘God I should just kick you out right now,’ Sam said quietly.

‘Why don’t you?’ Gabe asked as he continued languidly stroking Sam's length.

‘This feels too good to stop, dammit,’ groaned the Winchester.

‘Just you wait,’ Gabriel said as he snapped his fingers. A bright pink condom, fitted to size, appeared on Sam's dick. Sam looked at it.

‘Is that glow in the dark?’ he asked.

‘Yup,’ Gabriel said, ‘and it tastes,’ he began before licking a stripe down the length of it, making Sam moan, ‘like strawberry.’

Sam watched as Gabriel moved up so that he was kneeling with Sam between his legs, ass lifted above the Winchester’s waist. ‘Don’t you need to prepare first?’

‘I’m as prepared as I’ll ever be, Sammo,’ Gabriel replied. ‘Archangel magic, remember? Plus, the condom’s lubricated.’

Sam was going to reply but was cut off as Gabriel lowered himself down and Sam's cock pushed through the ring of muscle. They both exhaled in unison as the angel sank down further until Sam was fully sheathed within him. They stayed still for a few seconds, both acclimatising to the feel before Gabriel started moving. Sam's hands found purchase on Gabriel's hips as he supported what little weight the archangel offered, holding him up before letting him slowly push down so Sam could fill him again.

Gabriel found a steady rhythm, and Sam closed his eyes so he could better focus on the sensation. The sound of skin on skin contact and heavy breathing filled the humid air of the car as they moved together, Sam's hand pumping Gabriel's cock.

‘Sam,’ Gabriel moaned loudly as his prostate was hit. His movements became more targeted, focusing on that single spot inside him. Sam arched his hips and Gabriel continued moaning loudly, word intelligible as he was hit with a wave of pleasure. Cum squirted over Sam's hand and chest as Gabriel climaxed, and a few irregular thrusts later, he came too.

Gabriel leaned forward to kiss Sam with the last of his dwindling strength before lifting himself off Sam's spent cock, collapsing by the hunter’s side on the Impala’s now double-width back seat. He snapped his fingers and they were both clothed again; the condom disappeared and their bodily fluids were cleaned up. Sam twirled his fingers absentmindedly through Gabriel's hair until the archangel laying squished beside him on the Impala’s backseat turned to look at him. ‘You know,’ he said, ‘this still doesn’t change anything.’

‘I know,’ Sam said, twirling his fingers through Gabriel's golden hair. ‘We should probably act like this didn’t happen. At least until the apocalypse is over and I pray for you back.’

‘Yeah,’ Gabriel sighed wearily.

‘You seem reluctant.’

‘I’m reluctant for any of this to happen.’

‘Understandably. Are you sure you can't stay and help?’

‘I won't watch my brothers tear themselves apart.’

‘I know. It was just wishful thinking.’

‘Yeah.’ Gabriel looked at Sam. ‘I should get going.’

Sam nodded. ‘Okay.’

‘I’ll miss you.’

‘I’ll miss you too, Gabe,’ Sam whispered.

Gabriel leaned in to press one more kiss on Sam's lips before rising so he was sitting. ‘See ya, Moose.’

‘Goodbye, Gabriel,’ Sam said sadly.

Gabriel clicked his fingers and Sam was left alone. He got into the driver’s seat and drove back to the motel. There he unlocked the door to his and Dean’s room and collapsing on top of his bed. A crinkling noise came from beneath his pillow and he dug his hand beneath it, extracting a bar of chocolate. He smiled at it before placing it on his bedside table and going to bed.

-

‘I don’t know how they got there, Dean,’ Sam insisted. ‘Gabriel probably left them as some sort of practical joke.’

Dean gave him a dubious look. Castiel looked confused before his eyes widened. ‘Dean, I think Sam is telling the truth.’

Dean turned to look at the angel in the backseat. ‘What, Gabriel put them there as a joke?’

Castiel nodded slowly.

‘Can you communicate with him?’

‘He is leaving Earth for a while,’ Castiel explained. ‘“Laying low until the apocalypse is over.” He says he left them there as a little goodbye present.’

Dean seemed to believe Cas’ story, and let the issue drop.

‘Hey Cas, can you take me back to the motel?’ Sam asked.

Castiel turned to look at Sam. ‘Yes, of course.’

Castiel pressed his fingers on Sam's forehead and they were back in the motel room. Castiel went to leave but Sam grabbed his arm.

‘Cas, what did Gabriel say to you exactly?’

‘He told me to repeat the words he said,’ Castiel replied sincerely.

‘Anything else?’

‘Nothing else.’ Sensing Sam's sadness, Castiel added, ‘I’m sorry.’

‘No, it’s fine,’ Sam said, smiling sadly.

Castiel turned to look at him. ‘What did happen?’ he asked.

‘Nothing, Cas,’ Sam said. ‘It was nothing.’

Castiel seemed to sense that the subject was a sore one because he left then, and Sam was alone again. He pulled the satin panties out of his pocket and put them in the pocket of his duffel bag where no one would find them.

When he opened the zip next morning, he found a candy bar stashed alongside the fabric. He smiled secretly and pulled it out, eating it as he headed out to where Dean and Cas were waiting in the Impala.


End file.
